


It's a match!

by Cold_Kiwi



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	It's a match!

\- Gabriel? Założysz mi konto na jakimś portalu społecznościowym?

Trickster uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. 

 

***

 

\- Gabe, czemu Cas ma tindera? 

\- Nie martw się tym, Samantha. 

 

***

 

\- Caaas?! Po co ci tinder?! 

\- O co pytałeś, Dean? 

Łowca ze zmieszaniem odchrząknął zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie przyznał się do tego, że w jakiś sposób zauważył konto Castiela i na dodatek dał pokaz zazdrości. 

\- Pytałem, do czego potrzebny ci tinder? 

\- Ja… 

Odpowiedź przerwały odgłosy powiadomień. 

Mężczyźni zerknęli w telefony. 

It's a match! You and Dean liked each other. 

It's a match! You and Castiel liked each other. 

 

Gabriel i Sam przybili sobie piątkę obserwując całującą się parę. 


End file.
